The Hoboken Surprise/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Part 1 Scene I: Zoo Storage Pictures of a ship is shown on a box with the title Commodore Danger. The box is put down, revealing a rather mediocre-looking ship which Rico is still trying to assemble. Kowalski: (disappointed) It looked a lot more exciting on the box. Kowalski throws the box aside, upset. Skipper: It always does, Kowalski. Alright now, summer vacation status report. Private: '''Cargo loaded Skipper! We're a full week's set for fishing in the Massachusetts coast! '''Skipper: Outstanding! I'm dying to tango with their mysterious caped cod. Ha! Skipper lunges the fishing rod. Rico licks the last piece of the ship and sticks it on the bottom. Rico: Rock n' roll! Skipper: Let's float this bucket. Kowalski, how's our cover? Kowalski presses a button the a remote, activating a hologram projector disguised as a fish, creating a projection of them doing their usual smile-and-wave routine. Kowalski: Classic smiling and waving with a holographic twist! Scene II: Penguin Habitat Mort passes by the penguin's habitat and, seeing the penguins smiling and waving, waves back. Mort: Hi! About to leave, he notices that the holograms are still smiling and waving. Mort: Hi, hello! Yes it is still me waving to you! My arm is getting heavy! The camera slowly pans over to the sky showing the words "The Hoboken Surprise". Which starts the vacation of the penguins. The scene fades to show... Scene III: Massachusetts Coast The scene appears on the Massachusetts Coast, on the vessel boarded by the penguins. Kowalski looks over a telescope, viewing the coast while Skipper pilots the ship and Private and Rico play a game of chess. Kowaslki: 3 hours of smooth sailing to Nantucket South, Skipper. Skipper takes a good whiff of the fresh air. Skipper: Take it in boys. That's the salty air of sweet freedom. There are no rules on the open water. Rico: Oh yeah? Private: AH! Rico regurgitates a crowbar and repeatedly smashes the chess pieces before regurgitating out a flamethrower and burning up Private's side of the board. Satisfied, he rests the flamethrower on his shoulder and smiles. Rico: Checkmate! Private: (worriedly) Skipper? Skipper: Open water, Private. You know, legally, he could say "pirates for whale oil in a barrel of nutbags." Rico pulls out a hacksaw from behind his back and stares at it in awe. Behind them, a dark cloud grows. Private: No! I mean "Skipper?!" Private points to the darkening sky behind them as Kowalski turns around and jumps up in shock. Kowalski: Egad!! The weather started getting rough! Thunder and lighting appear. Private: Our tiny ship will be dust!! Skipper: Hold fast! It's barely a three hour tour from here!! A three hour tour!! Thunder gets louder as Kowalski, Rico and Private start to panic. Skipper: Hoist the mainsail! Screaming, Private quickly does as he was told. Skipper: Or is it cut the mainsail? Let's see, when the weather's turning moist, always cut, never hoist. (realizing his mistake) Uh... The waves of the water gets stronger and lighting strikes above them, turning their ship around, the penguins begin to panic as their ship spins out of control. Rico is hit in the face by a bottle of sunblock, a fish (which he promptly eats) and a duck. Rico: Oh come on! The rough weather clears out and the sky brightens. Private: There, you see? The sun always come out after... The penguins falls from the sky. They panic as they quickly fall down with their ship. Except Rico, who is enjoying every second of it. Scene IV: Hoboken They landed in the middle of the road, dizzy as their tiny ship knocks out a civilian in the background. Guy in a Car: Holy cow! You see that! Penguins falling out of the sky over here. Kowalski: Oh! Skipper: Ugh! Well boys, it's like we're starting this vacation back from Square One. Lady: They look pretty rough. Somebody oughta get 'em back to the zoo! Guy in a Car: Are you crazy? I ain't drivin' all the way to Manhattan! The lady walks up to the taxi. Lady: Who said anything about Manhattan? We got a zoo right here in Hoboken. She points behind her as the penguins look up in shock. They see a billboard saying 'If it ain't Hoboken, Fix it!' and another billboard blows up while a guy runs across the street holding a TV. Skipper: 'No!!! ''The guy in the car puts a crate on them, trapping them. Scene V: Penguin Habitat The penguin holograms are still waving to an exhausted Mort. '''Mort: (tiredly) Hola, aloha, kon'nichiwa... Mort falls over in exhaustion. Julien comes out of nowhere, and stands in front of Mort angrily. Julien: Mort you lazy! How dare you bow down to something that is not me! Mort: (still tired) The...penguins... Julien: Oh, the penguins! Well flappity-flappity fah-fah-fah! What is so special about...?! Julien cuts himself off when he notices the penguin holograms waving to them. '' '''Julien:' Oh hello. Heh. Howdy. Ah yes, it is still me, waving to you! With both hands! Maurice who was standing around, walks through the holograms. Maurice: Uh, your majesty. Maurice turns off the projecter, and the penguin holograms disappear. Julien gasps. Julien: 'Something unspeakable must have become of the penguins! Oh squaddle party! Scene VI: Penguin HQ ''It shows Maurice hanging up lanters, and Mort comes bouncing around on a bazoca launcher. '''Mort: Ye-ha! Im a bazoca cowboy! The bazoca shoots a missle, and Mort, and the launcher is shot out of the habitat, leaving a gapping hole in the HQ. Julien comes into view, with Rico's doll, Ms.Perky. Julien: Im just saying, you dont half to be lonely. Scene VII: Crate The four penguins are seen in a crate, shivering. Rico hacks up a glow stick, and pushes the sides to get it to glow. It makes a weird sound, as it glows blue, and he puts it in the center of the crate there in. Kowalski shudders. Kowalski: Hoboken. The New jersey nightmare comes at last. Skipper: '''Rember boys, penguins go down fighting. Even if we lose one of our own. Im betting Private. '''Private: Me too. The crate shifts around, which makes Kowalski, and Rico slam into Skipper and Private. '' '''Private:' Im scared Skippah. Skipper: 'Use that fear Private. Choke it down, and make it into a tiny hateball in your gut! Now show me your war face! ''Private screams, and trys to make a scary face. Kowalski, and Rico get up, and start yelling. '''Skipper: Hoboken! Scene VIII: Hoboken Zoo The crate opens, and the guys stop screaming, and are suprised what they see. Its clean, and not seem waste pool. It shows a golden gate, and a fountain with metal seals spouting water. It turns to a couple of trees, and you can hear evil laughter. Private: '''What was that? ''Rico regurgitates dynamite, with a lit fuse. Hes about to throw it when someones hand takes it. '' '''Rico: Woah! Skipper, Private, and Rico jump away from the crate, while Kowalski goes back in hiding from whoever took the dynamite. As they roll away, it shows that its LuLu. Private: LuLu? Kowalski pops hid head up from the crate. Kowalski: Phils old simian flame? LuLu blows out the fuse. Lulu: Its alright every one, you can come on out now. It flashes over to show Hans come from around a fancy plant pot. Kowalski: Hans? Savio comes slithering down around a tree, and faces them. Kowalski: Savio? Clemson comes down from the sky, with Rhonda coming down shortly after. Kowalski: Clemson, and Rhonda too? Skipper: What in the name of returned and guest characters? Its- Hans: Not even close, my former foe. Savio: Its time for a taste...of Hoboken hospitailty! Savio slithers to the penguins, and music starts to play. they start to sing to the penguins. Hans: In the happy little land of Hoboken! Hans, and LuLu: Where a unkind word is never spoken! You could put your left flipper that would get you feeling tripper- All Hoboken animals: Today! Clemson: For the price of one lously sub token, you can catch the next train to hoboken! Scene IX: Penguin HQ Coming Soon Scene X: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XI: Puffin Habitat Coming Soon Part 2 Scene XII: Puffin Habitat Coming Soon Scene XIII: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XIV: Francis's Office, Night Time Coming Soon Scene XV: New York City, Toy Store, Night Time Coming Soon Scene XVI: Puffin Habitat Coming Soon Scene XVII: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XVIII: Inspiration Nook Coming Soon Scene XIX: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XX: Underground Lair '' Beating up sounds'' Scene XXI: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XXII: Underground Lair Coming Soon Scene XXIII: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XXIV: Underground Lair Coming Soon Scene XXV: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XXVI: Hoboken Zoo Entrance Coming Soon Scene XXVII: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XXVIII: Hoboken Zoo Entrance Coming Soon Scene XXIX: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XXX: Hoboken Zoo Entrance Coming Soon Scene XXXI: Hoboken Zoo Coming Soon Scene XXXII: Hoboken Zoo Entrance Coming Soon Scene XXXIII: Hoboken Coming Soon Scene XXXIV: Penguin HQ Coming Soon ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts